chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerial Servant
(*Freedom* personified) CR 11 Chaotic Any, Medium Outsider (Elemental, Extraplanar, Air) Initiative: +10 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +17 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 24 EAC: 22 CMan: 32 (+6 Dex, +8/6 Natural armor, Immune to tripping) HP: 186 Fort: +10 Ref: +14 Will: +10 Defensive Abilities '''Natural Invisibility; '''DR '''10 / Magic '''Immune '''Elemental Traits ''OFFENSE'' '''Speed: Fly 60ft (Perfect) Attack '''(melee): 2 Slams +19 (4D6 + 11 Kinetic (Bashing), Stun + ''Grab'') '''Special Attacks '''Constric (2D8 + 17 Kinetic (Bashing), Smother, Trick Attack +2D8, '''Wind Blast Statistics STR +6 DEX +6 CON +6 INT +2 WIS +3 CHA +0 Feats: Weapon Focus (Unarmed), Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Iron Will, Jet Dash, Fly-By Attack, Skill Synergy (Stealth, Survival) Skill: 'Acrobatics +20, Bluff +14, Mysticism +16, Perception +17, Sense Motive +17, Stealth +22, Survival +23 (+33 on tracking); '''Racial Modifiers '+4 to Survival ''Special Abilities''' '''Improved Tracking '(Ex): IAerial Servants are natural trackers and hunters, and take no penalties on Survival checks when tracking and moving at any speed. They also gain a +10 to all survival checks to track a target. 'Natural Invisibility '(Ex): Similar to a lesser invisible stalker, aerial servants are made of solidified air which is perfectly invisible and undetectable with natural means. While a spell like See Invisibility ''will reveal the presence of an Invisible Stalker, any other method to reveal invisibility will likely only make them slightly irritated. Against a foe which cannot pinpoint the stalker, it gains a +20 bonus to all Stealth checks when moving and a +40 when standing still. Even when they are "visible" thanks to magic or other technology, an Aerial Servant has a Concealment of 20 %. '''Wind Blast '(Su): Every 1D4 rounds, as a standard attack action, the aerial servant can create a burst of destructive wind in a 80ft line or a 30ft cone, dealing 8D8 Kinetic (Bashing) damage to all creatures who fail their Reflex DC 22 saving throw. Creatures of the same size or smaller then the Aerial Servant are also knocked prone and pushed back 1d4x5 feet. The save DC is Constitution-based. 'No Master, No Commander '(Ex): Summoners calling upon an aerial servant suffer a -4 to all checks to control or command the aerial servant. If the servant is to break is bounds with its summoner, it will immediately attack (ignoring initiative, the aerial servant takes a turn, using Wind Blast if possible) its summoner. Description Invisible Stalkers are servants of the *Reason* of *Freedom* and are quite content with living their lives in simple leisure, but there comes a time even the most calm invisible stalker has too much. At that point, they generally start a process which is unusual to most elementals being, where they seek out the *Reason* directly and merge with its essence. At that time, they become true avatars of *Freedom*, the mighty aerial servants. It is easy to confuse an aerial servant for an invisible stalker; they are both the same size and weight, but there is an additional type of material in their composition which seems to be what makes the whole difference. The term "servant" doesn't mean that they are more servile then normal invisible stalkers, it means that they are true servants of their *Reason*. Summoners who call upon an aerial servant should be extremely careful as those creatures will not be bound by anything and will often rebel and kill the impertinent being who thought they could bind them. Efreeti are terrified of aerial servants as they go against their own personal *Reason* of *Domination*, and there were quite a few aerial servants have murdered Efreeti commanders that threatened to overthrow Djinni defense in the past, without the air genies ever knowing of it. Tactics Aerial Servants use similar tactics as their lesser cousins, combining their natural invisibility with their flight to avoid threats until it is time to strike. Unlike invisible stalkers, however, Aerial Servants will actively track and destroy threats to their *Reason*. At the start of a fight, the servant will throw a wind blast in the direction of their intended target to scatter any ally it could have and rapidly fly toward it and smother it to death. If they see that they won't be able to kill the target in a short amount of time, however, they will drop them as carrying a body does reveal their position, negating one of their more important advantage. Aerial servants have a natural hatred for mystics and technomancers, as they see many of them as potential summoners who could bind their brethren. The Cold Wind Which Invites Doom The Cold Wind is an elven warrior who was sent to negotiate a treaty with the Djinni a few years after the Exodus. Unfortunately for him, he was captured by Efreeti and put to work in a slave pit. After a few decades, he was freed when an aerial servant killed the slave master and liberated all of the slaves. Cold Wind followed the invisible being to learn all he could from it to take revenge on the Efreet. While he was not an invisible stalker, he was seen as a kindred spirit and a seeker of *Freedom*, which finally brought the elven man to ascend his essence to the status of Demifiend. Cold Wind is a Level 13 Operative / Level 7 Imperial Elf with the Demifiend template based off an Aerial Servant. He can turn invisible as a Swift action, and while invisible, it is the same type of invisibility as an aerial servant. He can spend 1 resolve to perform a Wind Blast attack. Cold Wind wields a Liquid Metal sword crafted specially for him by a Shaitan swordsmaster and then modified by a former salamander slave, which automatically changes property to damage whatever being it is attacking. His demifiend markings are tornadoes and whirlwinds which covers most of his skin. While not allied with the Djinni military, Cold Wind has been a huge pain for the Efreeti forces, which have put a sizable bounty on his head. Category:Genie Category:Monster Category:Supernatural Category:Demifiend